L'appel du vide
by kastiyana
Summary: Francis es un diseñador y sastre de renombre en los círculos burgueses de Londres. Alice es una vagabunda sin modales con mala actitud y todo en su apariencia, desde su cabello corto, sus andrajos, sus vicios y costumbres grita: Problemas. - AU fem punk!Uk - M por lenguaje y un poco de smut


**Nota**: Si sé que es poco común verme escribiendo hétero y que nunca escribo porno, pero la idea de Alice punk dominante y sometiendo a Francis pudo con todo mi feminismo y acá me tienen, me siento inapropiada.

* * *

**L'appel du vide**

_Te amo más que cualquier hombre, pero dejo que se desperdicie_  
_Te hago daño porque puedo, con una broma de dudoso gusto_  
_Tengo tal duplicidad en mi dominio, así que te miento en la cara_  
_Entonces corro al país de las maravillas, desaparezco sin dejar rastro_  
_Cuando me emborracho, me llevas a casa y me mantienes a salvo del daño_  
(Placebo, Bosco)

000

La actividad comenzaba temprano en la calle Saville Row y a veces no se detenía por la noche. Las medidas, los cortes de tela, las máquinas de coser patinando frenéticamente por el algodón ejipcio, la seda y el casimir, las personas, la elite, entrando y saliendo, desfilando por las calles como apariciones de lo más elegante de la humanidad. Francis Bonnefoy ocupaba un puesto privilegiado en todo eso ajetreo.

Francés, joven, atractivo, era uno de los diseñadores más afamados pudiendo presumir que vestía a los burgueses más conocidos o más sobriamente anónimos de la ciudad. Tenía un departamento amplio y lujoso en Berkeley street, muy cerca de su tienda, por lo que podía permitirse quedarse hasta tarde y volver caminando seguro a horas exorbitantes. A veces llevaba mujeres con él. Las encontraba en los bares de la cercanía a su barrio, nunca eran los mismos, pero nunca se alejaba mucho del centro del lujo y de las luces. No tenía por qué bajar de estatus, él podía perfectamente elegir entre lo mejor e incluso regodearse.

Siempre impecablemente vestido, con treinta y tres años y su acento francés evidente y grueso, sus ojos azules, el cabello rubio largo hasta el hombro, ondulado y acomodado por sus dedos de forma casual y a veces recogido cuidadosamente. Francis reunía en su apariencia una imposible amalgama entre lo juvenil, lo sobrio y lo inalcanzable.

Si entonces alguien le preguntaba qué se siente estar solo en ese lugar tan grande, él contestaba que se siente como si la libertad corriese por todas las paredes como su mejor amiga y confidente.

El encuentro ocurrió una noche fría de mayo, con el invierno muriendo en una suave llovizna. Había cerrado cerca de las una de la mañana e intentó acortar camino a casa por el callejón Burton Lane, especialmente oscuro y solitario a esas horas. Un chico de color - árabe, africano, daba igual- le salió al paso con una pose amenazadora y le exigió a golpe de gritos y amenazas que le pasase la billetera. Francis quiso pasar de largo pero le jalaron el cabello y lo lanzaron al suelo sin parsimonia y entonces sintió miedo, porque nunca en su vida pensó que viviría una situación en la que le tocaría usar la violencia para defenderse.

Por tanto no sabía usarla

-¡Oi, tú, pajero, qué mierda haces!- gritó una voz juvenil desde una distancia. El asaltante se apartó de su víctima a mirar el origen del grito y lanzó una risotada.

-Cariño, no molestes, ándate a joder a otra parte.- gritó el delincuente.

-¡A quién mierda le dices cariño, hijo de puta! ¡Tengo cara de ser cariñosa!

Ante esa respuesta, Francis tuvo que volver el rostro atrás y solo distinguió una silueta delgadísima que se aproximaba corriendo y agitando una cadena. Su atacante se puso de pie desafiante, pero la figura ya estaba demasiado cerca y le alcanzó con un cadenazo fuerte que le hizo gritar y salir corriendo.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Puta estúpida!

-¡Eso, corre maricón y no vuelvas!- gritó la voz defensora que ahora Francis oía y veía con claridad. Era muy joven y era una chica. Una chica de cabello muy corto y disparatado hacia arriba con mechones fucsias, ropa ajustada y rota, un collar de pinchos y una chaqueta llena de tachas y pinchos en sus hombros. La muchacha se acomodó la cadena en la cadera, colgando y se volvió a él. Cejas grandes, ojos verdes, perforaciones en la ceja, en las orejas, en mentón.

-Me imagino que sabes pararte solo

-Oui... sí, claro, disculpa - la chica arrugó la nariz ante el evidente acento nasal del diseñador y se dio vuelta para alejarse rápidamente.

-¡Oye!, espera, cómo te...

-No te molestes, no quiero limosnas ni agradecimiento, que te den por culo - y con esa despedida desapareció por la entrada sur del callejón dejándolo solo y haciéndolo correr rápidamente a su casa.

No siguió pensando en ella luego de eso, siendo una persona acostumbrada a olvidarse de los malos ratos. La volvió a ver por casualidad, un día que cerraba su local muy tarde y la encontró pintando con spry el símbolo de la anarquía en la tienda del frente. Francis solo vocalizó "Hey" en un leve tono exclamativo y eso bastó para que sus dos acompañantes huyeran. Ella ni siquiera hizo el amago. Se quedó parada mirándole, lanzó el tarro de pintura desafiante y le esperó con una mano lista para agarrar la cadena que le colgaba del cinturón.

-Buenas noches, señorita - dijo él simplemente, como si no la hubiese visto haciendo un acto de vandalismo callejero. - es esta una noche encantadora - la chica le observó como si fuese una broma de mal gusto. Francis continuó - creo que la otra vez que nos vimos no pude agradecerte haberme evitado el mal rato de un asalto, así que pensé que tal vez podrías tomarte una copa conmigo para poder así saldar mi deuda.

-Joder... ¿siempre eres tan malditamente cursi?

-Sí, todo el tiempo, Francis Bonnefoy un gusto - se inclinó él y quiso tomar su mano para besarla, en un acto de galantería involuntario, pero ella la retiró bruscamente y solo dijo:

-Alice

-Que nombre más encantador

Ella rodó los ojos y dijo rápidamente.

-Me ofreciste una copa y yo nunca me niego al alcohol gratuito, así que dime, dónde me vas a llevar.

Sin pensar en que tal vez no sería el lugar apropiado para alguien como ella, la llevó a uno de sus bares favoritos; los recibió el portero quien preguntó a Francis, mirando con desconfianza a su invitada y su chaqueta de piel llena de puntas metálicas, sí necesitaban que les guarde sus sacos. Alice soltó una carcajada y entró rápidamente, Francis dijo rápidamente que no y la siguió, la chica se instaló en una banca en la barra y observó con interés todos los licores, vasos brillantes y colores que había en el estante frente a ella.

Francis se sentó a su lado y con una mirada le hizo saber al barman que la chica iba con él.

-¿Qué desea la señorita? ¿Necesita leer la carta?

- Quiero un boilermaker - contestó ella sin dudarlo ganándose una expresión de sorpresa del barman y una de intriga de Francis.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el diseñador.

-¿De cuántos cc? Tenemos de 300, de medio...

-El más grande que tengas

-Para compartirlo puedo servirlo en...

-No jodas, lo quiero para mi sola.

Francis le indicó con otro gesto al barista, que le hiciera caso a su invitada y agregó.

-Un martini seco para mi, por favor.

Apenas hubo desaparecido a preparar los tragos, Alice pegó una mirada larga a su alrededor silvando apreciativamente.

-¿Siempre te emborrachas con tanta elegancia?

-No vengo acá a emborracharme.

-Claro, ya se me hacía que eras aburrido - comentó ella intentando encender un cigarro, casi inmediatamente uno de los meseros se acercó y le dijo: -No puede fumar acá dentro.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-Vamos a la terraza - le sugirió Francis - allí puedes, Lloyd, por favor, las bebidas a la terraza.  
El barista asintió y así subieron la escalera para el segundo piso y salieron por un balcón con vista al parque. La chica comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente, como si hubiese escuchado la mejor broma de su vida. Francis no pudo evitar pensar que él era la broma.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo una hija de puta, me estás invitando a un trago, dónde están mis modales - dijo ella con un tonito bastante cínico y expresó.- Es que esto es muy burgués.

-A mi me gusta, es sobrio y elegante.

-Eso es porque eres un burgués - apuntó ella cuando ya había pegado dos fumadas a su cigarrillo- no me gustan los burgueses - agregó perforándole con sus ojos felinos.

-Y a mi no me gustan las personas violentas y rebeldes, pero acá me ves, porque soy agradecido.

-Si querías agradecerme debiste preguntarme qué tipos de bares me gustaban antes de imponer tus gustos ante mi, eso es ser agradecido, ahora solo fuiste egoista - Alice botó el cigarro justo a tiempo cuando llegó su trago y tomó el enorme jarrón con su pequeña mano. Francis fue consciente de que ella era al menos veinte centímetros más pequeña pero su jarrón era un goliat al lado de su copita colorida y se supo que estaba viviendo el tópico del mundo al revés.

-¿Por qué has venido entonces?- preguntó él, intentando esconder su impresión por la rápidez con que esta muchacha bebía y luego eruptaba sonoramente dirigiendo uno indeseada atención hacia ellos.

-Curiosidad, hay que conocer al enemigo y sus entornos

-¿Soy tu enemigo?

-No tú especificamente, tú eres un símbolo.

Y así era. Francis, que salía en las revistas, que organizaba desfiles de moda, que vestía a las personas más importantes de la ciudad, era un símbolo de todo lo que ella odiaba. Algo que por lo demás no debería importarle, porque esa no era nadie.

-¿Qué dices si cuando acabemos esto nos vamos a un lugar que te guste?

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, como examinando las posibilidades de pasar un buen rato junto a este tipo. No parecían muchas, pero qué diablos, no tenía mucho que perder. No tenía nada que hacer en realidad.

-¿Seguro de que puedes con ello, chico fino?

-No- admitió el francés con una caballerosa humildad - pero qué clase de persona sería si ni siquiera lo intentara. Su martini ya había desaparecido y el enorme jarrón de cerveza con whisky de ella también había sido vaciado dando lugar a un leve tambaleo que ella disimuló muy bien.

-Vámonos entonces.

Comenzaron a caminar alejándose de los dominios luminosos que Francis conocía tan bien. El diseñador pensó en un momento que se estaba alejando a sectores de baja reputación con una desconocida que parecía peligrosa, pero lo desechó, porque estaba su honor en juego. Y por qué no. Ya no tenía veintitantos pero aún podía apreciar una buena aventura.

Las calles eran más estrechas y negras. Había una licorería abierta y ella corrió hacia el local, cuando Francis llegó ella solo le dijo: son cinco libras. Tal vez debió preguntar qué cosa podría ser tan barata, que tal vez no deberían beberla, pero solo le estiró un billete, ella pidió cigarrillos y se dejó el resto del cambio. Y Francis lejos de irritarse pensó, esta chica tiene un estilo bastante brusco y directo para apropiarse de las cosas.

Era un coñac malísimo y terminan bebiéndoselo a orillas del támesis en la boquilla de un parque oscuro. Francis se mareó rápidamente, poco acostumbrado a los licores fuertes, en cambio ella, pareció renacer ante el licor barato, riéndose y comenzando un discurso antisistémico y cargado de determinación.

Cuando ella le propuso internarse en el parque, él se quedó paralizado y le sugirió que no era una buena idea, pero luego la vio espantar a grito pelado a una pandilla de chicos y el francés comprendió que estarán bien mientras ella siguiera de pie para dar pelea. Bebieron hasta las cinco de la mañana y luego ella lo dejó casi en el centro, en la seguridad de las luces y un Londres que comenzaba a despertar, antes de desaparecer hacia el sur.

Luego de esa noche Francis despertó con una resaca asesina y le dijo a su asistente que abriera sin él y que él iría a pasarse por la tienda en la tarde. Pensó que no tenía caso castigarse, fue cosa de una vez y nunca más volverá a creerse adolescente con una chica grosera y salvaje de nuevo. No obstante, una tarde entró una familia con un adolescente que vestía de negro y usaba una versión aburguesada de un collar de pinchos. La imagen le hizo pensar en ella y preguntarse si era posible que una chica tan delgada, tan sola sobreviviese en la boquilla de un barrio bajo.

En constante negación hacia su curiosidad salió a dar vueltas hacia el barrio sur, casi llegando a Brixton, pero sin atreverse a entrar. No la encontró, pero dos días después, al cerrar la tienda, allí estaba ella, sentada afuera de su tienda y con una pregunta.

-¿Me invitas a tomar otro trago?

Ni siquiera se cuestionó la desfachatez de la invitación. Es más, se permitió también hacer una exigencia.

-Bien, pero primero debes dejarme que te lleve a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tú no, tal vez, pero yo sí y no voy a meterme a un bar ni a un parque a beber sin razón, con el estómago vacío.

-Eres una niñita - reclamó ella poniéndose de pie y agregando. - pero que sea rápido.

Francis debió conformarse con un sandwich de un carrito árabe. Alice apenas pudo acabarlo, con una expresión de cansancio de alguien que no acostumbra grandes raciones de comida. ¿Qué tan delgada era esta chica?

Francis podía ver su mal vivir marcado en su palidez, sus ojeras, sus moretones en los brazos. Además tenía una rasmilladura en la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó con genuina preocupación.

- Una pelea, cosas de hombre, no entenderías.

-Discúlpame querida, pero creo que no eres un hombre- le reprendió a él, imaginándola trenzándose a golpe limpio con un grupo de gente más grande que ella.

Ella se veía muy ofendida por la afirmación, pese a la evidencia en el porte, en su silueta, en el tono agudo de su voz y a que, pese a la reticencia que mostraba ante su género, usaba un labial oscuro y amoratado para colorear su rostro.

-Fuck you- masculló ella, con amarga indiferencia y encendió un cigarrillo de olor francamente asqueroso.

Terminaron bebiéndose un pack de cervezas en un parque hasta las dos de la mañana y luego el comenzó a insistir en contactarla. Ella alegaba no tener teléfono, él le quería pasar anotado el suyo, ella se negaba con la tozudez de una bestia hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Si tanto te interesa, mañana búscame en la calle Clapham en el Loft of Clapham

-¿Eso no está en Brixton al sur?

-¿Algún problema chico fino?- Francis apretó los labios. Ella era una mujercita ordinaria e impertinente y él vivía bajo la constante impresión de que se estaba burlando de él.

-No, en absoluto, mademoiselle, te veo mañana.

Por qué. Se preguntó apenas despertó. Se lo volvió a preguntar en el trabajo y luego al volver a casa a cambiarse por un pantalón y una chaqueta de piel negra. Se desordenó la melena, quiso darse un aire de rockero rebelde que no surgió el efecto esperado. Al entrar al bar señalado por ella todos los indigentes y fenómenos que lo habitaban lo miraron haciéndole saber que él no pertenecía allí.

Ella estaba vaciando una cerveza de medio litro afirmada contra la barra y al verlo se ahogó groseramente en su risa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- ironizó él, queriendo creer que había tenido un pequeño triunfo.

-Mírate, eres un cantante glam de los setenta... luces igual al puto David Bowie.

-Eres una bruja sin corazón, nunca más intentaré verme bien para tí.

-No podrías impresionarme ni aunque tuvieses cien años de ventaja para planearlo, rana.

Eso estaba por verse.

Luego de tomarse unas cervezas, de discutir de forma tirante sobre qué era lo que cada uno consideraba decadente, se acercaron al escenario donde se subió a tocar una banda espantosa, que hacía un ruido infernal. Ella lo arrastró al medio del bulto de personas y le obligo a saltar frenéticamente, parecía una lucha sin sentido en medio de un bombardeo. Francis tardó en comprender que se supone que estaban bailando. Ella lo había invitado a bailar de la forma más sutil y desagradable posible. Entonces a él le tocaba hacer su jugada. Quiso ser sutil, deslizando sus manos por los hombros, ella se pegó a él cayendo presa de su hedonismo. Violenta y todo, era una mujer y sus botones no eran muy distintos de los de las demás. Sus manos siguieron haciéndose las tontas, tocando su estómago y entonces ella le exigió que la tocara allí, en medio de todos.

Al principio la estupefacción por el contraataque de ella lo dejó sin voluntad, pero finalmente tomó confianza y subió las manos hacia arriba descubriendo - con fascinación - que ella no usaba sujetador.

-Vamos al baño - gruñó ella.

-No. - Seguro ella no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No seas marica

-Es antihigienico- porfió él.

-Llévame a un motel entonces- estaba cediendo, así que estaba en posición de tenderle otra trampa.

-Muy bien, vamos por un taxi.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo y ella se vió en el edificio de Berkeley street, comprendió, con creciente irritacuón, que había sido engañada y que la había llevado a su departamento. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus gruesas cejas casi se tocaban. Permaneció estática en el portón de entrada, Francis temió que no lograría convencerla.

-Va a ser así o no será nada- demandó probando su suerte y se arrepintió en el instante porque dio la impresión de que ella va a largarse y dejarlo con la amenaza en la boca.  
No obstante, Alice hizo resonar sus bototos en la baldosa y rugió.

-Te aprovechas de que estoy caliente, rana.

La primera noche con ella Francis había aprendido dos cosas. La primera es que Alice Kirkland era tremendamente desvergonzada, no solo no usaba sujetador sino que la mayoría de las veces no usaba nada bajo el pantalón. La primera vez había cruzado la puerta y se había quitado la camiseta sin pudor exponiendo su busto perforado, una muestra más de su total ausencia de miedo. tiró los botines y preguntó con un tono molesto: -¿Me puedes decir donde está la cama o tendré que lanzarte sobre el sillón?

Y era cosa de verla para saber que no era una pregunta retórica sino una amenaza que perfectamente podría llevar a cabo. Francis la guió hacia su cuarto y ese fue el único acto en que tuvo algo de control, porque luego le tocó permanecer pasivo mientras ella sacaba se desvestía a sí misma, luego a él para finalmente lanzarlo sobre la cama. Alice daba órdenes y no dejaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que él siquiera intentase imponer dominancia masculina. Ella lo montaba como quería y eventualmente, si se cansaba, le exigía hacer el resto del trabajo, entonces él se entregaba con especial devoción a la tarea sabiendo de alguna manera que si no las cumplía lo que se esperaba de él, ella se iría y no volvería mas. Y ridículamente le daba miedo. Ridículamente, porque ella no era nadie en su vida y tampoco aportaba en ella nada.

La segunda cosa que Francis Bonnefoy aprendió muy pronto, es que si Alice Kirkland tenía un lenguaje espantoso en lugares públicos, en privado su narrativa rallaba en la pornografia, describiendo con lujo de detalle todo lo que le gusta que le hagan y lo qué efecto tenía cada tacto, cada acción que él ejecutaba. Francis estaba seguro de que era eso lo que le mantenía yendo todos los días a esas calles oscuras y peligrosas de Brixton en busca de una mujer que tenía mucho de bestia con sus gestos hoscos, su voz ronca, su cabello de chico y la capa de vello fino sobre sus piernas que eran más que nada una consigna de: No me someteré a un tratamiento de belleza solo para darte en el gusto.

Estar con ella era como encontrarse a la descripción perfecta del llamado del vacío. La misma sensación que se tiene cuando se mira desde el último piso de un edificio y se sabe perfectamente que lanzarse desde allí es una muerte segura; o esa sensación que se tiene cuando se ve algo venenoso, un cuchillo y se es consciente de la fragilidad de la carne y lo fácil que sería sembrar el desastre, jugar a ser dios por unos segundos y se escucha a esa voz diciendo "Hazlo, hazlo" , y solo una racionalidad minima lo impide.

Cuando Francis veía a Alice veía el abismo, pero frente a ella no había racionalidad capaz de hacerle retroceder. Cada noche al cerrar el local, en vano, intentaba convencerse de que se iba a detener pero terminaba tomando un taxi a Brixton hasta que en un determinado momento dejó de negárselo, de fingir que podía contra ello y simplemente abrazó el caos.

Y así empezó. Nunca se pusieron de acuerdo explícitamente, pero él sabía dónde encontrarla y ella por alguna razón se dejaba localizar permaneciendo en los mismos lugares. Ella era cortante cuando se hastiaba y le dejaba antes del amanecer y él sabía darle días de respiro para que hiciese otras cosas, con otra gente o por último para que notase los beneficios de su billetera en su ausencia y volviera por un poco de comodidad. De esa que ella tanto renegaba.

Normalmente Francis la invitaba a comer algo, si tenía suerte y ella no daba mucha guerra lograba que fuera en un restaurante. Luego bebían algo antes de irse a su departamento a hacer lo que se supone que constituia el motivo de sus encuentro; A veces la veía fumarse un porro, e incluso una vez decidió fumarse un cigarrillo de marihuana con ella con la esperanza de lograr esa perdición que ella parecía conocer tan bien. Esa vez el tiempo pasó tan lento que a Francis le pareció haber estado cien años luchando con ella. Y no fue tan terrible como pudo haberse pensado.

Cuando pasaron cuatro meses desde su primer encuentro, Francis dejó de salir con otras mujeres. De alguna manera - ridícula - dse sentía mal al hacerlo porque con Alice se veían casi a diario y aunque tuvieran una relación distante y carnal, no quería que ella tuviese que encontrar signos de otra persona en su departamento.

La vez que Alice llegó de día a buscarle, Francis se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado, aunque nadie lo hubiese dicho. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, había dos clientes tomándose medidas y la chica entró, sin reparar en la forma en que es mirada con desconfianza. El francés le sonrió desde afuera de un vestidor y le dije:

-Ali, qué sorpresa, entra a mi oficina, Cossette, llévala por favor, sírvele un té- sus clientes se extrañaron pero no lo cuestionaron. Después de todo él era una celebridad y se le permitía tener excentricidades, aunque estas involucrasen chicas de mal traer. Cuando se desocupó con ellas, el diseñador despachó a sus tres empleadas explicando que estaría ocupado. Cerró la tienda antes de las siete y una vez las cortinas estuvieron cerradas y ellos en privado, Alice se levantó y declaró.

-Me gustaría probarme uno de esos trajes- y estaba apuntando a uno de los trajes de hombre, de dos piezas. A esas alturas, Francis ni siquiera se extrañaba por su peculiar elección, tomó el más pequeño que tenía y se lo entregó. La muchacha se desvistió en medio de la oscuridad de la tienda y se enmanteló parsimoniosamente, pantalón, camisa, corbata, chaleco de tela, saco. Francis se acerco con su aguja a hacer hilvanes para ajustarlo a su medida y ella permaneció quieta, sin soltar ningún comentario desagradable acerca de su trabajo burgués y afeminado.

-Debo admitir que ha sido una ocurrencia interesante - admitió, observandola desde lejos. Ella se sonrió apenas, coqueteando con su reflejo y exclamó.

-Hola guapo, creo que me he enamorado, soy mi propio hombre.

Y ciertamente el traje le daba un aspecto andrógino encantador; Francis aprovechó su distracción para abrazarla por detrás y decirle:

- Si eres un chico, ¿significa que esta noche se cometerá sodomía?

Era una sugerencia apenas y Francis, dentro de su galantería, jamás la hubiese querido someter a hacer algo que tal vez no le reportaría una satisfacción, pero ella lejos de espantarse se sonrió sádicamente y él no lo comprendió hasta que horas mas tarde ella empujaba sus dedos dentro de él y le preguntaba con un tono profundo si le gustaba. Y tal vez no era lo que él tenía en mente, pero es la sensación de su mano delgada contra su próstata, y de Alice, aún vestida con ese traje fino, con corbata y su actitud terrible sobre él sometiéndole hicieron que Francis se corriese como nunca lo hubo hecho en su vida, cerrando los ojos y gritando un poco patéticamente tras el eco de la risa de su dominante.

A la mañana siguiente ella parecía mucho más segura de sí misma y abierta a la compañía y se vio en que decidió quedarse a tomar el desayuno y a llamarlo con sorna «querida» y ¿Qué hacer?, sinceramente ¿le molesta?, en absoluto.

Mucho menos le molestó verla al día subsiguiente con una falta corta, medias de liga y para rematar, darse cuenta de que había decidido robarle una de sus prendas interiores. De alguna forma esa mujercita vulgar se las arreglaba para usar unos hot pants masculinos y hacerlos ver como la mejor ocurrencia del mundo. Eso o la promesa tras la situación le habían nublado completamente el buen gusto al francés.

Se podría decir que tuvieron un mes de paz en que se veían a diario y ella dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Alice Kirkland podría dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, sin tener esa vigorosa voluntad de huir que había mostrado en un principio y sin engrifarse cada vez que él se aproximaba demasiado durante la noche. Bajo esa aparente calma, el francés tampoco pudo vaticinar que esa misma domesticidad terminaría por precipitar todo a su fin. En especial porque en la víspera del desastre ella había sido especialmente demandante, bruta y vulgar en su tacto, dejando rasguños y gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras se encaramaba sobre él, de modo que Francis aún se maravillaba de que sus vecinos no le hubiesen demandado por destrozar la paz ciudadana.

Tal vez su error fue creer que tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero por la mañana al recibir el alba, lo primero que pudo notar fue la proximidad de la desnudez de su amante. Francis dudó sobre si cumplir sus deseos o dirigirse al baño sin más; ganó lo primero y pasó una de sus manos grandes por la menuda cintura de la joven. Ella, aún dormida, amoldó su espalda al pecho del francés y él pudo sentir el olor de su cuello, su cabello corto y desordenado rozando su mejilla y el metal de la expansión de su oreja. Francis quiso besarlo sin pensar en que era inapropiado, después de todo lo que ya había pasado o simplemente creyó que, si ella mostraba interés en sus avances, tal vez no tendría que desperdiciar su erección matutina.

Cuando sus dedos bajaron desde el vientre de la inglesa hasta sus muslos y se internaron en ella, pudo notar que aun estaba humeda, tal vez por las actividades previas o era calidez una reciente. Alice le dejó saber con un murmullo que estaba despierta y acercó su pelvis a la de él, levantándola en una invitación. Francis entró sin dificultad y no pudo evitar un gruñido complacido, ella se mantuvo en un silencio que por unos minutos Francis confundió con indiferencia mientras se movía lento y ondulante, hasta que ocurrió, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro, y Francis vio sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada, su boca apretada en negación y le pareció tan frágil, tan distinta a la fiera a la que él estaba acostumbrado, que la abrazó más fuerte. Alice comenzó a serpentear suavemente, Francis encontró su boca y la honró con sus labios mientras con sus manos libres subían y bajaban por su vientre. Y se movían demasiado lento, sin ansiedad, sin la violencia y la desesperación con que lo hacían todas las noches. Sin la vergüenza de ella por estar con un burgués como, ni el manto nocturno que pudiese ayudarla a evadirla. La luz poniendo en evidencia sus expresiones y el hecho de que su cuerpo se derretía junto al de él que empujaba lánguidamente como si tuviese derecho. Como si le quisiese hacer el amor y no simplemente saciarse con ella por ser lo más fácil y disponible.

Al acabar estaban más coordinados que nunca, porque ella conocía lo que él podía durar, porque él ya sabía cuánto tiempo ella prefería que él resistiera y cómo empujarla al abismo cuando él ya no podía más. El instante no fue una sacudida violenta o como un golpe que los partía en dos, sino que una oleada lenta, larga y profunda que le quitó el aliento a la muchacha hasta que él reacomodó su peso y su brazo sobre ella intentando contenerla como si ella fuese todo.

Y ella lo permitió durante los quince minutos que duró su estupefacción; una vez que esta se hubo ido, Alice comenzó a quejarse casi en silencio, para luego entrar en un temblor histérico. Francis no la conocía mucho, y nunca la había visto así, pero comprendió inmediatamente que la había roto. Intentó calmarla pero ella pegó un grito y recogió sus pantalones y su camiseta rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño.

Se metió a la ducha y se tardó más de media hora allí bajo el agua como si tuviese la intención de disolver toda evidencia, las horas pasadas e incluso a ella misma

Después de eso no importaron sus amables peticiones, ella se fue irremediablemente sin dejar rastro. No estaba en Brixton. Francis recorrió todos los bares y callejones, los parques, la orilla del Támesis e incluso habló a unos de los indeseables que la conocían.

Pasaron tres días en relativa calma; diecisiete días de incertidumbre y luego dos meses donde comenzó a encontrar la resignación. Cada vez que veía a alguien en esos bares fumando o tomando cerveza de la botella era como encontrar su reencarnación, pero sin poder asirla. Nadie era ella. Nadie tenía su furia y sus contradicciones. Solo había una cosa que no había cambiado: él no pertenecía allí como tampoco perteneció con ella.

Luego de echarle la culpa sistemáticamente a esa mujer por su loca apatía, no le quedó otra que analizarse. Tal vez Francis no había leído las cosas bien. puede que haya errado en pensar que el hecho haber tenido su consentimiento para entrar en un contacto carnal con ella le daba algún derecho a un contacto íntimo.

Francis aún diseñaba, su local seguía llenándose de caras conocidas y desconocidas de la burguesía Londinense. Pero entonces, si alguien le preguntaba alguna vez que sentía estar solo en un departamento tan grande a sus treinta y tres años, él respondería que en silencio el eco suena más fuerte, se instalaba en sus oídos y se reiteraba sin detenerse, hasta seducirlo de que corriera hacia él sin miedo al final.

Ese es el llamado del vacío.

000

**Nota**: L´appel du vide es la expresión francesa para denominar la necesidad urgente que se tiene a veces, de saltar desde lugares altos cuando miramos el vacío ante nosotros. Está relacionada con el deseo de querer sentir una emoción fuerte.


End file.
